Театр Мугивар - Время Монстров
thumb|300px|Родуза в слезах, когда Лугьяо раскрывает ей свой план , является седьмым омаке и был впервые опубликован в The 7th Log: "VIVI" 2 мая 2006. Омаке было показано в аниме в качестве пятого Омаке, который вышел в эфир рядом с эпизодом 283. До сих пор это - последний омаке, который был анимирован. Постановка В этом омаке Луффи и его компания являются мифическими существами в "беззаботном монстр-городе", . История Рассказчик повествует, что медуза по имени Родуза (Робин) носит очки, потому что она Горгона и может превращать людей в камень одним взглядом. Но сейчас у неё совершенно другая причина, чтобы ни на кого не смотреть. Кентавр Усоппака (Усопп) запускает стрелу в шляпу дракона Лугьяо (Луффи), называет его монстром и просит дракона отдать ему его потрясающие рога. Лугьяо говорит кетавру, что тот постоянно это делает, хоть и сам является монстром, после чего говорит ему, что если тому нечем занятся, он может порыбачить, так как есть много волшебной рыбы. Рассказчик объясняет, что действие происходит в городе монстров, в котором все могут жить в гармонии. Усоппака замечает, что Луффи что-то поймал и указывает на его удочку. Луффи вытягивает её лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить, что ему снова попался кракен Чопакен (Чоппер). Лугьяо спрашивает Чопакена, что тот делал на дне океана, на что тот отвечает, что искал сокровища, но в первую очередь просит ещё наживки, что есть у дракона. В это время из воды выскакивает русалка Стронами (Нами) и говорит Чопакену, что если тот тронет её сокровища, она ему этого не простит. Кракен отвечает, что сокровища там лежат сами по себе, поэтому они принадлежат тому, кто их нашёл. Видя, что Чопакен смел, русалка приглашает его на соревнование. Теперь же из воды выпрыгивает каппа по имени Сангара (Санджи) и спрашивает, кто посмел иметь дело с его любимой Стронами, и угрожающий дракой. В это время Луффи размахивает перед каппой шоколадом на удочке, а когда Сангара спрашивает Лугьяо, почему тот хочет его поймать, дракон называет его "волшебной рыбой", на что каппа отвечает, что он каппа, а не рыба. В это время появляется минотавр Зоромилк (Зоро) и называет ругает каппу, потому что тот живёт на дне океана и называет извращенцем. На что Сангара говорит, что тот больше похож на молочную корову, чем на минотавра. Зоромилк велит ему заткнуться и говорит, что сегодня он заберёт волшебную тарелку с головы каппы. The kappa replies he needs it to live, however Sangara concerns him with Zoromilk's metal rods, then states its a pretty fantastic item too to which Zoromilk replies that he should dare and take them. Rodusa appears angry with the other monsters bickering. She scolds them for looking for each others fantastic treasures, when they themselves are fantastic creatures. Lugyao replies its because Robusa lost her fantastic earrings and started crying, so they were looking for a rarer treasure to replace them. The others tell the dragon off for letting her know. At that point to hide her happiness, her embarrassment and tears she turns away from the group, but as she does her sunglasses fall off. When she turns around to thank them, she turns the group into stone. Главные Персонажи * (Робин) - Горгона (Медуза) * (Усопп) - Кентавр * (Луффи) - Дракон * (Чоппер) - Кракен * (Нами) - Русалка * (Санджи) - Каппа * (Зоро) - Минотавр Прочее Навигация по сайту en:Mugiwara Theatre - Monster Time Категория:Омаке